Dear Diary Let's Change The Future!
by Amarawen
Summary: Suite à une phrase de Ginny, Hermione et elle se retrouvent propulsées dans le passé, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Arriveront-elles, à l'aide du journal d'Hermione, à changer le futur ? Sept journaux sur l'adolescence d'une petite fille extraordinaire. Sept journaux qui pourraient tout changer. Lecture de l'histoire du point de vue d'Hermione Granger (pour changer un peu).
1. Erreur Temporelle

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

Voila... Comme certains le savent, j'avais déjà commencé une fic sur ce thème. Malheureusement, après avoir reçu plusieurs mails me disant que je plagiait le travail d'une autre personne (ce n'était pas mon intention) la motivation m'a lâchée.

Finalement, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire, de la modifier, supprimer quelques personnages (c'est trop compliqué quand il faut faire parler 15 personnes), et de la publier à nouveau. **Je suis désolée** pour ceux qui avaient déjà commencé à lire ma fic, et j'espère que ça ne causera pas trop de dérangement.

Pour vous faire participer à mon histoire, je vous laisse m'aider à décider avec qui Hermione devrait être ou se mettre en couple : Drago / Sirius / Remus / Severus ? A vos claviers ! ^^

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Erreur Temporelle**

****"Aw, ma tête", grogna Hermione en levant sa main pour toucher l'arrière de sa tête. Elle grimaça en sentant une bosse sur son crâne, mais fut soulagée de ne pas sentir de liquide, qui aurait témoigné d'une blessure plus grave.

Elle ne se rappelait pas être tombée. Une seconde, elle était en train de discuter avec Ginny sur le balcon de l'appartement que la rouquine venait d'acheter avec Harry, la seconde suivante, elle était allongée dans un parc ou un jardin. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait où elle se trouvait, étant donné qu'il faisait nuit, mais elle pouvait sentir de l'herbe sous son corps. Quelque chose d'étrange avait du se produire. En effet, l'appartement de Ginny et Harry donnait sur la rue. Elle n'était donc pas passée au dessus de la rambarde lors d'une seconde d'inattention.

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et tourna la tête afin de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne vit que de l'herbe et des arbres. Un petit jardin de fleur et un potager s'étendaient quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle se trouvait dans un jardin. Mais à qui appartenait-il?

Elle tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté et vit une forme allongée à ses côtés.

"GINNY?", cria-t-elle en reconnaissant les cheveux de son amie.

Elle râla en sentant son mal de tête s'amplifier, mais s'approcha tout de même de son amie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Cette dernière avait surement entendu son amie crier son nom, car à cet instant, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa, brusquement, en position assise.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, le regard paniqué, une main sur son ventre, l'autre posée à l'arrière de son crâne, essayant de réprimer une envie de vomir.

Hermione haussa les épaules "Je n'en sais rien. Tu n'as aucun souvenir non plus?", demanda-t-elle en commençant à s'affoler. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main, qui était tombé à côté d'elle, à la recherche de son téléphone.

"Je vais essayer d'enclencher mon GPS pour savoir où on est", s'exclama-t-elle. Etait-il possible de transplaner et de ne pas s'en rappeler?

Elle trouva alors son téléphone dans tout le bric-à-brac qu'elle transportait dans son sac grâce au sort d'extension, et poussa un petit cri en voyant l'état du dit-objet. "Ginny, il est complètement bousillé. L'écran est fissuré, sûrement à cause du choc."

Un soupir. Un silence. Un flash.

* * *

_"Et sinon, comment va Harry ?", demanda Hermione, le regard triste, tendant sa main pour tenir celle de Ginny dans un geste de réconfort._

_Ginny soupira. "Il se remet petit à petit. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, tu sais."_

_Hermione hocha la tête. "Je suis contente qu'il t'aie à ses côtés pour surmonter cette épreuve. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un dans ces moments!"_

_"Et toi, Hermione? Qui s'occupe de toi?", demanda la rouquine en regardant son amie._

_Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _

_L'année passée, à la fin de la bataille finale, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses sentiments pour Ron. Il était pour elle comme un frère. Elle avait pensé qu'il y avait peut-être plus à un moment de leur amitié. Il s'était même embrassé lors de la bataille, dans la chambre des secrets, mais tous les deux étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient mourir. La spontanéité du moment ne leur avait pas laissé le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle s'était rendue compte après Poudlard, en rencontrant d'autres personnes que celles avec qui elle était restée durant ses sept dernières années, que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Ron n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux à Poudlard et qu'il était donc devenu une sorte d'idéal pour elle. _

_Malheureusement, depuis sa rupture avec son ami, suite à laquelle ils étaient restés en très bon termes, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Seule avec ses démons, seule avec ses cauchemars, à revivre toutes les nuits les mêmes événements tragiques de cette guerre. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne à qui s'accrocher. _

_"Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler", déclara-t-elle finalement, après quelques minutes de silence._

_Ginny hocha lentement la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait, puis soupira._

_"Cette guerre a beau être terminée depuis plus d'un an, elle a beau n'être qu'un souvenir, elle fait toujours autant de mal aux personnes qui l'ont vécue", murmura-t-elle. _

_Toutes ces nuits étaient pareilles. Elle s'endormait avec son fiancé dans leur lit, et au beau milieu de la nuit, ses cris la réveillait. Elle essayait de le calmer, le voyant se débattre de toutes ses forces, le front transpirant, la peine évidente. Ce n'était pas vivable. Elle avait mal pour lui._

_"Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Pour aider tout le monde.", déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_"Si tu trouvais un moyen pour tout changer, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.", s'exclama Hermione en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue._

_C'est alors qu'une lueur dans le ciel attira son attention. Une étoile beaucoup plus grosse que les autres clignotait au-dessus d'elles. Elle grossissait de manière effrayante._

_"Ginny!", cria-t-elle, paniquée._

_L'étoile se mit à grossir à une vitesse phénoménale, se dirigeant droit sur elle. Puis, une lumière blanche... Une douleur fulgurante dans son crâne... Puis le noir complet..._

* * *

Elle était à nouveau dans le jardin, Ginny assise devant elle, un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione?" demanda-t-elle.

Hermione était paniquée. La respiration haletante, elle fixait Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien ne me paraît plus impossible depuis le jour où une femme avec des drôles de vêtements est venue m'annoncer, le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, que j'étais une sorcière", souffla-telle quand elle eut repris sa respiration.

"Pardon?", demanda Ginny, pensant qu'Hermione perdait la tête.

"Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé... Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre. Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelqu'un"

Ginny regarda son amie se redresser brusquement et chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard. Elle poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour, plus gentiment, afin de ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu pourrais m'expliquer?", demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme qui se dirigeait à grand pas dans une direction au hasard.

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand elle vit la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière la rouquine, appuyée nonchalamment contre un arbre.

"Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es devenue folle?", demanda une Ginny affolée.

"Ginny"

Herione déglutit.

"Est-ce que tu crois au voyage dans le temps?"

Ginny fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir ce qu'Hermione avait vu. Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il était sensé être en mission avec Ron.

L'homme s'avança vers elle, et elle pu remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Aussi ressemblant qu'il puisse être, le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas son fiancé. Il n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes traits en y regardant de plus près. Elle se rappela la question qu'Hermione venait de lui poser et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible...

"James?"


	2. Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs

**Rebonjooouur :)**

Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre (étant donné la longueur du premier je peux me le permettre).

J'espère que l'idée générale de la fic vous plaît. Je sais que c'est un peu un défi. Pour ceux qui ont pas compris, c'est le même principe que la lecture des livres, sauf qu'on lit le journal d'Hermione. Donc c'est un peu l'histoire d'Harry Potter vu du côté d'Hermione. Les mêmes aventures, les mêmes personnages, mais vu de son côté à elle. Pour pas avoir à relire Harry Potter à chaque fois qu'on lit une fic dans ce genre. :) J'espère que ça va marcher. .

Pour vous faire participer à mon histoire, je vous laisse m'aider à décider avec qui Hermione devrait se mettre en couple : Drago / Sirius / Remus / Severus ? A vos claviers ! ^^ (Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'elle soit avec Ron, comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le premier chapitre).

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras"**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs**

Ginny était encore sous le choc. Assise sur un fauteuil rouge, qui lui faisait penser à celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se repassait les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

* * *

_"James?"_

_Le jeune homme en face d'elle sourit et s'avança un peu plus près, tendant la main à la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Ginny le regardait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient les mêmes que ceux d'Harry. Il avait pratiquement la même forme de visage et les mêmes lunettes. La seule chose qui le différenciait vraiment de son fils, c'était ses yeux. Ginny ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait même perdu l'usage de la parole, chose rare pour une personne comme elle, qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire._

_"En chair et en os. Par contre, je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître.", s'exclama-t-il, la main toujours tendue en avant, attendant celle de Ginny._

_Hermione s'avança alors, se remettant plus vite que Ginny du fait qu'elle avait appris à surmonter ce genre de choc et à croire que rien n'était impossible. Elle sourit et prit la main de James dans la sienne, ressentant un sentiment étrange. Elle était en train de serrer la main du père de son meilleur ami. Homme qui n'avait l'air d'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, alors qu'il aurait du avoir trente-huit ans à son époque, s'il n'avait pas été tué par Voldemort._

_"Bonjour, mon nom est Hermione Granger, et voici mon amie, Ginny Weasley."_

_James sourit. "Je me disais bien que cette couleur de cheveux m'était familière. On ne peut pas se tromper."_

_Hermione était prête à lui rétorquer que sa femme, car ils étaient sûrement déjà mariés à cette époque, avait la même couleur de cheveux et n'était pas pour autant une Weasley, mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée connaître Lily Evans Potter. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas non plus sensée le connaître lui. Pourtant, le fait de trouver deux inconnues dans son jardin qui connaissaient son prénom n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer. Il avait plutôt l'air amusé._

_"Excusez-moi, mais je serais tout de même assez curieux de savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon jardin"_

_Hermione allait répondre, quand elle entendit une autre voix venir de derrière James._

_"Hey Cornedrue. Je peux te retourner la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le jardin à une heure pareille? Lily te cherche partout!"_

_Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis plusieurs années, Hermione savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas connu Sirius Black très longtemps, mais elle savait à quel point sa mort avait fait du mal à Harry, et le voir devant elle, plein de vie, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant des yeux bleus et rieurs, le visage d'un jeune homme qui n'avait pas connu douze ans d'horreur, lui donnait envie de pleurer._

_"Bonsoir", dit-il alors d'une voix charmeuse en voyant les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant lui. "Sirius Black, pour vous servir!", dit-il en se penchant en avant. _

_Hermione entendit alors Ginny émettre un petit rire et elle se tourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et regarda à nouveau Sirius._

_"Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley. Enchantée", répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers James._

_"Désolée. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. On est là, en quelque sorte pour vous aider. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour en parler?"_

_James fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui observait les deux jeunes femmes avec un regard seducteur. Il secoua la tête devant la prévisibilité de son ami et haussa les épaules. _

_"La maison est juste la derrière. On peut aller dans le salon. Ma femme est en train de préparer du thé et des gâteaux. On pourra parler tranquillement là-bas."_

_Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa le bras de Ginny pour suivre James et Sirius, qui avançaient en direction d'un petit cottage juste derrière les arbres._

* * *

__Toute cette histoire était vraiment surnaturelle. Si quelqu'un lui avait déclaré être parti visiter le passé, elle aurait sûrement rigoler, pensant à une blague.

Hermione, de son côté, avait l'air de prendre cette histoire totalement à la légère, comme si elle était habituée à voyager dans le passé de temps en temps pour se changer les idées et que cette idée ne lui paraissait pas le moins du monde étrange. Ginny savait que le fait d'apprendre à onze ans que l'on était une sorcière alors qu'on avait vécu dans l'ignorance permettait de s'adapter plus facilement à ce genre de nouvelles, mais tout de même, elle aurait pu paraître un minimum choquée.

"Bonjour, Je suis Lily Potter, la femme de James."

Ginny sursauta et Hermione se tourna violemment, une main sur la poche de son pantalon, prête à dégainer sa baguette. Une jeune femme magnifique venait de faire son entrée dans le salon. Ses cheveux auburn lui tombaient en cascade de boucle, qu'elle avait relevé en chignon lâche. Une mèche lui retombait sur le visage, cachant l'un de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude rare. Les mêmes yeux qu'Harry. Lily Potter était une femme d'une beauté éblouissante et naturelle.

"Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, et voici mon amie Ginny Weasley. Enchantée de vous connaître, madame Potter."

"Oh je t'en prie", s'exclama Lily en riant, "On a le même âge. Je vais me sentir vieille si tu me parles comme ça! Et appelle moi Lily. Madame Potter, c'est ma belle-mère!", s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Hermione sourit, et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny, qui fixait le ventre de Lily avec des yeux qui lui sortaient presque des orbites. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué, apparement.

"C'est pour quand?", demanda Hermione en retournant son attention sur le ventre de Lily, qui était bien arrondi sous sa robe.

"Fin juillet, si tout va bien. Il ne me reste que deux mois à tenir.", dit-elle en soufflant, soulagée de bientôt en avoir fini avec cette grossesse.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Là, dans le ventre de Lily, se tenait son meilleur ami et le fiancé de Ginny. Elle avait envie de demander à Ginny ce que ça faisait de devoir peut-être assister à la naissance de son futur-mari, mais Lily ne comprendrait pas la blague et la prendrait pour une folle.

Pauvre Harry. Il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qu'allait être sa vie. Ce petit bébé qui n'était pas encore né allait devoir subir des épreuves que personne ne souhaiterait à son pire ennemi. Il deviendrait un adulte ronger par la tristesse, culpabilisant de la mort de centaine de personnes. Il ferait des cauchemar toutes les nuits, revivant son adolescence volée.

Si seulement je pouvais changer ça, pensa Hermione.

Son coeur fit alors un bon dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'élargirent face à l'idée qui venait de se faire une place dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr. C'était pour cette raison qu'elles étaient arrivées ici en premier lieu. Ginny avait émis le souhait d'aider Harry et de changer les choses et elles s'étaient retrouvées comme par hasard, vingt ans plus tôt dans le jardin de James Potter et Lily Evans. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à cela avant?

"Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu", murmura-t-elle, alors que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ginny parut revenir au moment présent (passé? ^^) en voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait son amie.

"Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien?", demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Lily fronçait les sourcils et jetait des regards inquiets à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?", lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de Lily. Elle allait la sauver. Elle allait tous les sauver. Elle trouverait le moyen de changer les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sa main tomba sur un set de cahiers qu'elle amenait partout avec elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration.

"Lily, il faudrait que tu appelles le professeur Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Demande leur de venir, s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerais quand tout le monde sera là."

Lily se demandait sûrement comment Hermione connaissait Remus et Severus, mais elle ne posa pas de question, hocha la tête et se retourna pour se rendre dans le bureau, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son gros ventre, afin d'appeler ses amis. et le directeur de Poudlard.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?", demanda Ginny en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Je change nos vies"


	3. De Moldue à Sorcière

**Hey hey...**

Je sais que vous n'êtes que trois ou quatre à me laisser des reviews, mais ça fait très plaisir de voir que les personnes qui en laissent sont satisfaites.

Je vais donc me lancer avec la première entrée du journal. En espérant que l'idée soit faisable, soit originale, et passe bien :)

Pour l'instant, j'ai deux personnes (dont l'une assez insistante ;) ), qui me font part de leur désir de voir Hermione "s'accoupler" avec Sirius Black. Cependant, comme il y a le temps (eh oui... Si j'y arrive, Hermione lira les sept livres), vous pouvez encore voter! ^^

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras"**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : De Moldue à Sorcière**

Hermione était confortablement assise dans un canapé dans le salon des Potter. Ginny était installée à côté d'elle, et la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue des cinq autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Lily était revenue dans le salon avec Remus et Severus. James et Sirius avait réapparus, où qu'ils soient passés, avaient lancé un regard glacial à leur ennemi de toujours, se demandant pourquoi il devait être présent à cette "réunion importante", et ils étaient tous assis sur des canapés, fauteuils et poufs qui avaient apparus de nul part suite à un sort d'Hermione, afin que tout le monde soit confortablement installé.

"Ginny, c'est notre chance. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as dit avant que l'on ne soit transportées ici. Tu ferais tout pour aider Harry. On peut sauver tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'on nous a envoyées à cet endroit, j'en suis persuadée."

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants, puis s'approcha à nouveau de l'oreille de son amie.

"Et si on n'empire les choses? Et si on arrive à les sauver mais qu'ils meurent à un autre moment, parce qu'ils étaient supposés mourir?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne pense pas que les choses puissent empirer", déclara-t-elle.

Remus Lupin, avec sa condition de loup-garou, entendait parfaitement la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Et, pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Il avait été très étonné quand une Lily, enceinte de sept mois, avait débarqué chez lui en plein milieu de soirée, essoufflée, lui ordonnant de la suivre chez elle. Piqué par la curiosité, et par le fait que ça avait l'air assez important, il l'avait suivie et cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'il attendait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Cette conversation ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait oublié que Remus avait une excellente ouïe. Etant donné le regard d'incompréhension qu'il lui adressait, il avait sûrement écouté ce qu'elles se disaient. Elle se racla la gorge et vit le jeune homme rougir avant de tourner la tête vers Lily.

Enfin, la dernière personne attendue fit son entrée. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas changé d'un poil en vingt ans. Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione quand elle vit qu'il portait une robe de sorciers bleue ciel avec des petites étoiles lumineuses sur les manches. Il n'avait pas non plus changé de goûts vestimentaires apparemment.

"Bonjour professeur. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Elle attendit que le vieil homme se pose sur le canapé devant elle avant de reprendre la parole.

"Très bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous avons une annonce à vous faire", lança-t-elle en regardant chaque personne l'une après l'autre pour être sûre que tout le monde l'écoutait. Evidemment, Sirius était penché à l'oreille de James, lui murmurant quelque chose qui devait sûrement être très drôle, étant donné que son meilleur ami avait un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage.

"Sirius, si je te dérange, tu me le dis tout de suite", lança-t-elle sans réfléchir, les mains sur les hanches, dans une parfaite imitation du professeur McGonagall.

Sirius parut surpris et se redressa sur son canapé afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait terminé et qu'elle pouvait reprendre la parole, ce qui fit rire Lily.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui arrive à te remettre à ta place, Sirius?"

Il lui tira la langue, en tout maturité, et tourna à nouveau son regard vers Hermione.

"Bien", reprit-elle. "Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis née le 20 septembre 1980", déclara-t-elle. Elle avait meilleur temps d'arracher le pansement d'un coup.

"1980?" demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu essayes de nous dire que tu es née... dans 4 mois?", demanda-t-elle sceptique.

"Mais c'est impossible", cria Sirius, alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciels.

"Vous avez besoin de preuves? Vous êtes sûrs? Je ne voudrais pas dévoiler vos secrets", dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. "Le fait que je connaissais vos noms à tous ne vous suffit pas? Bien... Remus, tu es un loup garou. Tu t'es fait mordre lorsque tu étais enfant, et le professeur Dumbledore a fait installé le saule cogneur, qui mène à la cabane hurlante, dans le parc de l'école, afin que tu puisses aller à Poudlard comme un sorcier normal."

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione le devança en se tournant vers Lily, qui était assise à côté de lui.

"Lily, ton nom de jeune fille est Evans. Tu es une fille de moldue. Tu as connu Severus avant d'entrer à Poudlard et tu as une soeur qui s'appelle Pétunia et qui est marié à un homme détestable nommé Vernon Dursley. Elle est enceinte d'un petit garçon, qu'elle va appelé Dudley. Tu ne t'entends pas du tout avec elle et elle te traite de monstre depuis que tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard."

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent sous le choc.

"Sirius", continua-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, qui était enfoncé dans son canapé, effrayé de voir que la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, et dont il ne connaissait que le nom, avait l'air de tout savoir sur leurs vie. "Sirius, toute ta famille est de sang pur. Ils ont tous été à Serpentard, sauf toi et un oncle éloigné dont ils ne parlent jamais. Une de tes cousines, Andromeda, a elle aussi été rejeté par la famille suite à son mariage avec un moldu. Elle a une petite fille nommée Nymphadora, qui est métamorphage. Toi, tu t'es retrouvé à Gryffondor. Déshonneur de toute la famille, tu t'es enfui à l'age de 16 ans pour vivre chez les Potter, que tu considère comme tes propres parents. Tu es un animagus non déclaré. Tu te transformes en gros chien noir. Tu l'as fait pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations."

Elle se tourna alors vers Dumbledore, laissant Sirius récupérer.

"Je pourrais continuer, mais je pense que j'ai prouvé mon point."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, un sourire amusé au lèvres.

Ginny souriait aussi, mais se leva brusquement, portant la main à sa bouche. Lily lui indiqua une direction du doigts, et elle se précipita alors aux toilettes. Pour quelqu'un qui avait joué pendant plusieurs années dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, elle avait l'estomac bien fragile après un simple, tout est relatif, voyage dans le temps.

Quand la jeune femme fut revenue des toilettes, Hermione lui lança un regard inquisiteur, auquel Ginny lui répondit que tout allait bien, puis elle sortit un carnet de son sac.

"Je viens donc, comme vous l'aurez tous compris, du futur. Vous pensez que les temps sont difficiles? Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Voldemort va survivre du mieux qu'il le peut et tuer énormément de personnes, des familles entières, et ce pendant encore vingt ans. Il sera finalement vaincu en 1997, lors de la bataille finale, mais contre de nombreuses pertes. Les gens ne sont plus que des ombres d'eux-mêmes. Personne ne se remet de ce genre d'évènement."

Elle vit un regard d'effroi dans les yeux de certains occupants de la pièce, et tendit son carnet dans les airs.

"J'ai tenu un journal pendant mes sept années à Poudlard. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le lire ensemble et essayer de changer le futur. Si vous voulez bien, je vais lire la première entrée."

"On va devoir lire?", geigna Sirius, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Remus lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non Black", répondit froidement Severus. "On va ignorer cette opportunité de pouvoir connaître le futur et sauver des milliers de gens. Si on allait plutôt faire une partie de carte et laisser tout le monde mourir?"

Sirius rougit et baissa la tête alors que Ginny explosait de rire face au comportement des deux jeunes hommes.

Hermione sourit.

"Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre? Non? Je commence alors"

**"01 Juillet 1991**

**Cher Journal,**

**Je suis contente! Je suis super contente! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde aujourd'hui, en fait! Ce matin je me suis réveillée en me disant que cette journée allait être comme toutes les autres. Mais non!"**

"Je me trompe où tu étais... contente?", se moqua Ginny, avant de se taire en voyant le regard que je lui lançais.

"J'avais onze ans à l'époque!"

**"Aujourd'hui, vers onze heures du matin, quelqu'un a tapé à la porte. Etant donné que mes parents ne m'avaient pas prévenus d'une visite et que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être. Je suis donc descendue pour ouvrir et je suis tombée nez à nez avec une vieille dame... Enfin... Une personne d'un certain âge... Elle était habillée bizarrement, avec une longue robe en velours vert bouteille et une cape. C'est bizarre non? Une vieille femme qui porte une cape alors que c'est même pas Halloween!"**

Sirius leva un sourcil.

"En quoi c'est bizarre de porter une cape tous les autres jours?"

"Les moldus ne portent pas de capes. Pour eux, une cape est synonymes de super-héro en général. Donc certains enfants en portent pour se déguiser, mais passez un certain age, ça devient bizarre"

**"Après, elle m'a presque sourit (En fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sourit beaucoup cette femme)"**

"Minniiiie!", s'écria James en sautant du canapé pour tourner autour en sautillant de joie, tel une petite fille de cinq ans à qui on annonce un voyage à Disney.

**"Et elle m'a dit qu'elle venait me donner ma lettre d'admission dans l'école où elle travaille et que cette école est une école pour les jeunes sorciers. Là, elle m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière. Imagine ma tête! Mais c'est vrai que ça explique beaucoup de choses. Comme cette fois où j'ai accidentellement teint les cheveux de Bettina en vert quand elle m'avait volé ma Barbie.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit. Je suis une sorcière maintenant! Enfin... Je crois que j'ai toujours été une sorcière, mais je ne le sais que maintenant. J'ai fait rentré la dame pour qu'elle discute avec papa et maman. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures dans le salon. Mes parents aussi sont contents pour moi. Ils ont dit que peut-être que je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec des gens comme moi. Que c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'avais pas réussi à me faire des amis dans mon école."**

"Je suis pas sûre que ça soit ça le problème", lança Ginny en ricanant, s'attirant un autre regard noir d'Hermione.

**"Elle a peut-être raison.**

**J'ai rendez-vous le mois prochain avec le professeur McGonagall (c'est comme ça que s'appelle la vieille dame), pour aller acheter mon matériel scolaire. Je me réjouis de pouvoir acheter tout mon matériel. C'est ma période préférée de l'année. J'aime les cahiers et les stylos... Mais est-ce qu'on a besoin de cahiers dans cette école? Mince, j'ai oublié de lui demander ce que j'allais apprendre. Je ne sais rien de ce monde. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi et je vais être la dernière de ma classe. Il faut que je me renseigne le plus possible. Je verrai si je ne trouve pas des livres quand j'irai acheter mon matériel."**

****"J'ai eu la même réaction quand j'ai appris ma condition", s'exclama Lily. "Quoique Severus m'en avait déjà parlé un peu, donc je n'étais pas complètement dans le noir comme tu l'étais."

"De toute façon, la plupart des sorciers arrivent à Poudlard avec les mêmes connaissances en magie que les moldus", répondit Sirius.

"La première entrée est terminée. Quelqu'un veut lire la suivante, ou je continue?"

Ginny lui prit le carnet des mains, curieuse de lire la suite de l'aventure et voulant arriver le plus vite possible au moment où Hermione arriverait à Poudlard et où elle pourrait lire ce qu'elle avait écrit sur Harry, Ron et les autres.


	4. De Moldue à Sorcière (Partie 2)

**Bonjouuur tout le monde :)**

Je suis de retour pour le quatrième chapitre (jamais réussi à aller aussi loin, mais cette fic me motive ^^).

Je vous promeeeet que les prochains seront plus longs... Ne me frappez paaaas ! C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter la vie d'Hermione quand elle est chez elle. Mais comme je veux quand même parler très sommairement de l'histoire d'Harry (étant donné qu'elle est sensé savoir qui il est en arrivant dans le train), je suis obligée de faire une intro.

Merci à celles (et ceux?) qui ont reviewer mon histoire. Vos commentaires me font très plaisir 3

Pour le couple, j'ai, pour l'instant, 4 votes pour un Sirius/Hermione et 1 vote pour un Remus/Hermione... Continuez à voter! :) Mais j'ai comme l'impression que les votes ne vont pas changer de direction...

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras"**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : De Moldue à Sorcière (partie 2)**

"Alors comme ça, McGonagall est venue directement chez toi pour t'amener ta lettre?", demanda un Sirius Black perplexe. "C'est pas juste. Nous on a reçu une lettre dénuée de tout sentiments."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis une fille de moldue. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la magie avant ça. Quelle aurait été ma réaction en recevant une lettre qui m'annonce mon entrée à Poudlard, école de sorciers?", demanda-t-elle.

"Elle est aussi venue chez moi directement", continua Lily avec un clin d'oeil en direction d'Hermione.

"Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?", s'exclama James, outré.

Lily lui donna un tape sur le bras et se pencha pour prendre le carnet.

"Je peux lire la suite?"

**"15 août 1991**

**Cher Journal,**

**Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée... J'avais envie de dire "magique", mais après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis plus sûre que ce mot ait le même sens. C'était spectaculaire."**

"C'est vrai que c'est un sacré choc la première fois, quand on a été élevé en pensant que la magie n'existe pas.", soupira Lily.

**"Le professeur McGonagall (****apparemment elle va enseigner un cours de Métamorphose dans l'école où je vais aller) est venue me chercher ce matin pour m'amener au chemin de Traverse. Quel drôle de nom quand même pour un village. D'ailleurs je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'il y avait tout un chemin plein de magasins sorciers en plein milieu de Londres. C'est assez amusant de penser qu'on ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe juste sous notre nez.**

**Donc on a du traverser un pub un peu crasseux rempli de gens bizarres, pour s'y rendre."**

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Le chaudron baveur n'est pas un pub crasseux. Il est même en assez bon état", s'exclama-t-il.

"C'est possible qu'il le soit en 1977 oui, mais dans l'histoire, on est en 1991 et le pub est crasseux. Du moins il l'était ce jour là.", répondit Hermione.

Sirius hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer et se prit une tape sur l'épaule de la part de son meilleur ami, qui rigolait dans sa barbe à côté de lui.

"Amusant comme cette fille arrive à te rabattre le caquet toutes les trois minutes", chuchota-t-il à Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

"N'importe quoi. Je peux pas me défendre, je n'ai jamais vécu en 1991!"

Lily sourit et continua sa lecture.

**"Il y avait plein de gens bizarres qui se promenaient avec des capes et certains avaient même des chapeaux pointus sur la tête. Il y avait même des hommes qui portaient des robes. Si je m'étais retrouvée là par hasard sans savoir que les sorciers existaient, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais rentrée dans un asile."**

"Insinueriez-vous que nous sommes fous, Miss Granger?", demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Hermione sursauta, et se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était présent dans la pièce. Lui, Ginny et Severus ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Sûrement dû au fait que Ginny attendait d'entendre parler de gens qu'elle connaissait. Severus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de commenter, et Dumbledore était... un vieil homme sage... ? Peut-être.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'avais juste jamais vu ce genre d'accoutrement en onze ans et je me retrouvais propulsée du jour au lendemain dans un monde totalement inconnu avec un style vestimentaire complètement différent de ce que j'avais toujours vu."

**"Le professeur est passé tout droit en saluant simplement l'homme au bar d'un "Bonjour Tom" avant de sortir dans une cour entourée d'un mur. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle a tapé sur le mur avec sa baguette et il s'est ouvert tout seul! C'était trop impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas important. D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est des choses banales pour les sorciers. Il faut que je m'habitue. Il serait mieux que je n'aie pas l'air trop impressionnée par tout ce qui m'entoure en arrivant à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que tous les gens qui sont là-bas ont l'habitude de ce genre de choses et je risque d'avoir l'air bête et ignorante si je m'émerveille de n'importe quoi ou si je n'y connais rien."**

"Tu as vraiment des soucis existentiels dans ta vie!", ironisa Sirius

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

**"D'ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ignorante, j'ai acheté des livres qui n'étaient pas demandés pour pouvoir me renseigner un peu plus sur l'Histoire du monde magique et de Poudlard. En les lisant je me suis rendue compte de mon retard. Tu réalises qu'il y a en Angleterre, un enfant de mon âge qui a vaincu un homme qu'ils appellent le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an? Apparemment, cet homme avait tué des centaines de gens, et il n'a pas réussi à tuer un bébé."**

Lily avait arrêté sa lecture, les yeux comme des soucoupes et relevé lentement la tête vers Hermione.

"Il...Il a été vaincu par un bébé? Comment?", demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione se racla la gorge nerveusement. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière d'annoncer à deux personnes qu'elles allaient mourir d'ici un peu plus d'une année. Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de le dire évidement.

"Voldemort a lancé un Avada au C'bébé, et le sort a ricoché. La mère de l'enfant l'aimait tellement qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Elle a demandé à Voldemort de la tué à sa place et, depuis ce jour, son enfant est protégé par une très ancienne magie. Voldemort, ne connaissant pas un amour aussi fort que cette mère avait pour son enfant, n'a jamais réussi à tuer Harry. Une autre raison c'est mise, par la suite, en travers de son chemin, mais je ne peux pas raconter cette histoire avant le septième carnet."

Lily hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais le courage de faire ce que cette femme a fait", soupira-t-elle.

"C'est que tu ne te rend pas compte du courage que tu as en toi et de l'amour que tu portes à ton enfant pour l'instant, mais le jour où il sera né, tu feras n'importe quoi pour Harry.", répondit Ginny en fixant Lily.

James regardait Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. "Harry?"

"Euh... Je...", répondit Ginny, embarassée, avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un regard de aide-moi-je-viens-de-gaffer-je-sais-pas-quoi-faire .

"Harry c'est votre fils", indiqua Hermione en faisant un geste en direction du ventre de Lily. "Si en 1991, j'ai onze ans, ça veut dire que je suis née en 1980. Harry est né en 1980. Il est donc logique que nous sachions qui il est étant donné que nous étions en cours avec lui.", dit-elle pour sauver Ginny, même si elle savait que ce n'était que de courte durée. D'ici quelques pages, ils réaliseraient le sens de la phrase de la rouquine.

"Donc tu nous connais? Je veux dire. Dans ton temps tu nous connais?", demanda Lily en souriant.

"Oui et non. C'est une autre histoire. Tu vas bientôt comprendre"

Depuis quelques minutes, Remus fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Connaissant le loup-garou, il essayait sûrement de mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle. Et le connaissant, il y arriverait bien avant que les autres ne se doutent de quoique se soit. Une lueur éclaira alors son visage, vite remplacé par un regard de tristesse alors qu'il croisait le regard d'Hermione.

"Harry... C'est Harry le bébé", murmura-t-il.

Les autres, en pleines conversations, n'avaient pas entendu ce son inaudible. Seule Hermione, qui le regardait à cet instant, avait compris ce qu'il avait dit. Elle hocha discrètement de la tête, avec un air désolé, alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Remus et qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, en réalisant que ces amis allaient bientôt mourir. Du moins, Lily allait bientôt mourir.

"Remus, est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda cette dernière en voyant le regard de détresse qui lui lançait son meilleur ami.

Remus renifla et essuya ses larmes du coin de sa manche avant de rire faiblement.

"Oui oui Lily, ne t'inquiète pas."

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. "Très bien. Je reprend la lecture alors."

Elle parlerait avec lui plus tard.

**"C'est quand même fou. J'espère qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi. Il faut que je m'instruise avant la rentrée. J'ai deux semaines pour tout apprendre par coeur. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira. Il faut vraiment que je leur montre que je m'y connais aussi bien qu'eux et que je ne suis pas différentes. Mes parents seront fiers de moi. Il faut que je lise mes livres."**

"Un peu paranoïaque peut-être?", s'exclama Ginny en éclatant de rire.

Elle avait oublié à quel point Hermione avait été une miss Je-sais-tout dans ses premières années à Poudlard. Bien sûr, la guerre l'avait beaucoup changée. Les priorités changent avec ce genre d'événements. Elle espérait juste qu'elles pourraient éviter tout ça.

"C'est la fin de la deuxième entrée", déclara Lily en posant le carnet.

"Les premières entrées n'étaient pas très longues. Les suivantes seront plus longues. Je n'écrivais pas très souvent, mais quand j'écrivais, j'avais tellement de choses à raconter que je prenais des pages et des pages."

"Aaaaah Poudlard", soupira Sirius avec un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, Remus était resté silencieux dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore, s'était levé et assis à côté de lui, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Elle a fait ça pour protéger son enfant monsieur Lupin. Qui aurait réussi un tel exploit? Elle a donné sa vie contre celle de son fils. Qui peut témoigner d'un amour aussi puissant? C'est une femme exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas? Je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle a fait mérite des larmes, mais plutôt du respect. Surtout que pour l'instant, elle est encore en vie. Et si tout se passe bien, elle le restera."

Remus hocha la tête et sourit à son ancien professeur. Tout allait bien se passer. Il s'assurerait que Lily ne meurt pas. Une femme avec autant d'amour, de courage et d'énergie ne devait pas mourir si jeune.


	5. Poudlard

**Kikouyou :)**

Waaaaw c'est impressionnant. Toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir. J'ai jamais eu autant d'avis positifs sur un de mes textes c'est super. En tout cas ça me donne envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir. Donc voici le ... j'arrive pas à y croire... cinquième chapitre! ^^ Eh oui le même jour parce que vous êtes super gentils avec moi, et du coup ça me donne envie d'être super gentille avec vous :)

Pour ce qui est du couple, je crois qu'Hermione et Sirius prennent une large avance sur le reste. La pauvre! Elle va devoir se coltiner cet imbécile ^^ Sur ce, et vu que trop de tue le blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Et pour Bettina... Désolée que ton nom ait été utilisé dans une phrase pas très glorieuse et dont je ne me rappelais même pas :) (J'ai quand même relu tout le chapitre pour trouver où je l'avais mis)...

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras" (d'ailleurs je vais tenter un nouveau style d'écriture de journal sur ce chapitre pour pouvoir avoir les dialogues, dîtes moi si ça passe ou si je reprend comme avant dans le prochain chapitre.)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Poudlard**

"Je veux lire ! Je veux lire !", s'exclama Ginny, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Quelle enjouement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?", demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

Evidemment, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Ginny voulait lire cette partie. C'était dans cette partie, normalement, qu'Hermione allait faire connaissance avec elle, Harry, Ron et Neville. Elle avait attendu toute la soirée pour ce moment de l'histoire. Elle savait aussi que cette partie de l'histoire n'allait pas être facile pour Lily et James, mais il fallait bien que ce moment arrive.

"Je... Je crois que je fais partie de cette entrée", dit-elle, essayant de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir l'air si excitée de lire un extrait sur Harry.

Lily lui tendit le carnet, qui était posé devant elle, avec un sourire.

**"1er septembre 1991,**

**Cher Journal...**

**La gare était bondée en cette journée du premier septembre. J'étais, bien sûre, excitée de commencer dans cette nouvelle, mais aussi angoissée et nerveuse de ne pas y être acceptée à part entière. J'avais lu dans un livre que les personnes comme moi, nées de parents moldues, n'étaient parfois pas acceptées par certaines familles du monde sorciers, dits sangs-purs. Cela me tracassait un peu."**

"Tu as tenté un nouveau style d'écriture?", demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils face au changement de style qu'avait pris le journal.

"Je...". Hermione rougit.

"Hermione a toujours été une sorte d'intello", commença Ginny avec un large sourire.

"Shht... Gin!", s'exclama Hermione en rougissant d'avantage. "En fait, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire mon aventure, car pour moi c'était une aventure, comme une sorte de roman, pour pouvoir la relire plus tard et peut-être, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose d'intéressant, pourquoi pas la publier. Bien sûr à cette époque, je ne me doutais pas du tournant qu'allait prendre les choses."

Remus hocha la tête et Lily sourit.

"Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. C'est sympa, on a l'impression de lire une histoire."

Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et fit signe à Ginny de continuer.

**"Néanmoins, j'avais vraiment envie de faire partie de ce monde. J'avais toujours su que quelque chose manquait dans mon ancienne vie. Que j'étais faite pour de plus grandes choses, en quelques sortes."**

"Miss Granger prend la grosse tête", murmura Severus. Personne ne prit en compte sa remarque.

**"J'avançai donc d'un pas résigné dans la gare, mais en sortant mon ticket de train pour vérifier le numéro du quai, quelque chose me tracassa. La voie 9 3/4? Le professeur McGonagall ne m'avait pas expliqué où se trouvait cette voie. Elle avait dû oublier. Bizarre."**

"Même très bizarre. C'est en général la première chose à laquelle elle pense. Elle devait sûrement avoir autre chose en tête. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes à trouver, miss Granger", demanda Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

"Non, non, j'ai eu un peu d'aide", dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny avec un sourire.

**"Alors que j'arrivais entre la voie 9 et 10, je vis deux garçons de mon âge passer à travers le mur qui séparait les deux voies. Ahurie, je me précipitai vers la femme rousse qui se trouvait juste à côté du mur et qui tenait la main d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas être plus agée que moi."**

"Petite fille, hein?", demanda Ginny, ce qui fit rire Sirius et James.

**"Alors qu'elle allait se diriger elle aussi vers le mur, je couru pour arriver à sa hauteur.**

**-Excusez-moi! criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende avant de franchir le mur.**

**La femme se retourna, et sa fille ne me regardait pas. Elle fixait toujours le mur. Sûrement par timidité ou manque d'intérêt.**

**- Bonjour, me dit la femme avec un gentil sourire.**

**- Je... Je suis désolée, mais mes parents sont moldus et euh... je ne sais pas...**

**- Tu ne sais pas comment traverser ? Oh c'est facile, dit-elle en me montrant le mur du doigts, tu n'as qu'à courir dans le mur"**

"Je pense que dans un autre contexte, j'aurai sûrement trouvé ça bizarre, mais après tout ce que j'avais entendu ou lu les jours d'avant, j'ai trouvé ça complètement logique.", s'exclama Hermione en haussant les épaules.

**"Foncer dans le mur? Moui... Très bien...**

**Je regardai encore un instant cette femme et observa le mur. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de se moquer de moi? Non elle avait l'air gentille. Sûrement pas le genre de personne qui enverrait une petite fille de onze ans s'écraser dans un mur. Je pris alors ma respiration et courut dans le mur, fermant les yeux pour ne pas sentir le choc. Quand je les rouvrit, j'étais sur un quai de gare privé. Un train rouge nommé le Poudlard Express se tenait fièrement (si un train peut être fier) sur ses rails et pleins d'enfants et d'adolescents courraient dans tous les sens sur le quai.**

**- J'ai réussi, chuchotai-je en avançant vers le train.."**

"Comme tout le monde, quel exploit!", murmura Severus pour lui-même.

Hermione éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

"Je le pensais aussi, mais saches qu'il est arrivé que certaines personnes s'éclatent contre le mur"

Ginny se mit à rire à la suite d'Hermione en repensant à Ron et Harry lors de leur deuxième année.

"Quel imbécile a bien pu se prendre le mur de la 9 3/4?", demanda James en pouffant.

Hermione l'observa un moment avant de répondre sur un ton d'évidence "ton fils", ce qui fit rire Sirius et Remus.

**"Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assise dans un compartiment avec d'autres personnes de mon âge, qui avaient l'air tout aussi excités que moi. Deux d'entre eux jouaient à un jeu de carte que je ne connais pas qu'ils appellaient la bataille explosive alors que la troisième, une fille, dévorait une montagne de chocolats qu'elle avait acheté alors qu'un chariot plein de sucreries étaient passé devant notre compartiment. Sincèrement... Passer dans un train plein d'enfants avec des chariots à surcreries. Qu'est-ce que mes parents diraient s'ils savaient ça?"**

Face au regard interrogateur de Sirius, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hermione expliqua cette dernière phrase.

"Mes parents sont dentistes. Ils s'occupent de soigner les dents des gens dans le monde moldu. Pour cette raison, j'avais rarement le droit de manger des sucreries. Ils m'ont toujours appris que c'était très mauvais."

Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours aussi rond.

"Comment on peut vivre sans chocolat?", demanda Remus de l'autre côté de la pièce, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde à nouveau. Remus et son chocolat. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le loup-garou ne pouvait pas vivre sans et avait sûrement une réserve sur lui à longueur de journée. Hermione en avait fait les frais lors de sa troisième année.

**"C'est alors que le garçon en face de moi, qui s'était présenté en tant que Neville Londubat quand j'étais arrivée dans le compartiment, commença à vider son sac, paniqué, sur la banquette du train, sous le regard effaré de Lavande, qui était assise à côté de lui avec son paquet de bonbons."**

"Neville Londubat?", s'exclama Lily. "Le fils de Franck et Alice?"

Hermione hocha la tête, espérant que Lily ne pose pas plus de questions. Elle savait simplement le nom des parents de Neville et le fait qu'ils avaient appartenu au premier Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne pourrait pas lui en dire beaucoup plus sur eux.

"C'est génial. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte. On était amies à Poudlard", précisa-t-elle.

"D'ailleurs, son fils va naître à quelques jours de différence du tien. Vous vous croiserez sûrement à Sainte Mangouste", déclara Ginny avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit sourire Lily, qui était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie et d'apprendre qu'elle était toujours en vie.

**"Je le regardai un moment, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose?**

**- Neville, est-ce que tout va bien?", lui demandai-je en me levant pour, éventuellement, l'aider.**

**- Je... J'ai perdu Trevor! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. C'est mon crapaud. Trevor!?**

**Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment être distrait pour perdre un crapaud. Et il fallait surtout être vraiment bizarre pour posséder un crapaud. Beurk.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille voir s'il n'est pas dans un autre compartiment?**

**- J'ai déjà été. Les gens ne l'ont pas vu. Je ne veux pas y retourner, il y a des garçons pas très sympa à l'arrière du train qui se sont moqué de moi.**

**Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà parti une première fois. **

**- Viens, on va refaire un tour. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont trouvé entre temps, lui dis-je en tirant sur sa manche pour qu'il me suive."**

"Dominatrice, un peu?", demanda Sirius en élevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Hermione prit un coussin sur le canapé à côté d'elle et lui lança dessus.

**"Arrivée au premier compartiment à côté d'une autre, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement à l'intérieur, cherchant du regard les recoins du compartiment, quand mon regard tomba sur les deux garçons qui étaient assis. C'était les deux garçons que j'avais vu traverser le mur devant moi à la gare.**

**L'un d'eux avait les cheveux noirs. J'aurai bien voulu lui demander s'il savait ce qu'était une brosse, mais ayant moi-même des problèmes capillaires, je ne pouvais pas me lancer sur ce genre de blagues. Il avait les yeux verts, entourés de lunettes rondes, et avait l'air extrêmement heureux pour une raison... obscure... "**

"Harry", murmura Lily avec un regard rêveur en entendant la description de ce qui ne pouvait être que leur fils. Les cheveux de James et les yeux de Lily. En regardant bien les deux personnes, Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde faisait cette remarque à Harry.

**Le deuxième était grand et mince. On aurait dit que ses membres étaient trop grands pour lui et qu'il aurait du mal à les utiliser correctement, pour être honnête. Il était roux et avait les yeux bleus. Il tenait, sur ses genoux, un rat, et pointait sur lui sa baguette.**

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien", demandai-je évasivement en fixant la baguette du deuxième garçon.**

**- On n'a rien vu du tout!, me répondit-il.**

**Mais je ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il me disait. J'étais tellement excitée de le voir faire de la magie que j'en oubliais toute politesse, et d'une voix que je voulais naturelle et qui dut leur paraître snob, je m'exclamai:**

**- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? On va voir si ça va marcher**

**Il lança un sort qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un sort étant donné qu'il s'agissait de quatre phrases débiles. Sûrement quelqu'un qui s'était moqué de lui.**

**- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?"**

"Wow... euh...", balbutia Sirius en la regardant.

"Tu as réussi à dire tout ça sans reprendre ton souffle?", demanda une Ginny ahurie.

"J'étais pas sûre de moi. Je voulais montrer que je valais quelque chose. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre", s'excusa Hermione en rougissant encore une fois.

**"- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, me dit le premier.**

**- Moi c'est Harry Potter"**

"Wooouhhoouuu, c'est Harry Pooootteer!", s'exclama Sirius en donnant une tape à James. "Bien joué mon vieux"

"Sirius", dit James en tapant l'arrière de sa tête. "Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, tu sais" dit-il en pointant le ventre de Lily.

"J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite", dit Remus en baissant la tête et en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux.

Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et me questionna du regard.

"Je pense que je vais devoir vous l'expliquer après ce qui va suivre, mais vous allez sûrement comprendre tout seul."

**"Je regardai Harry avec des yeux ronds. Je le savais qu'il serait à l'école avec moi!**

**- C'est vrai ? Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle."**

Remus serra les dents et Lily sécha ses joues avec le revers de sa main. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis qu'elle avait entendu la première phrase. Elle s'était souvenue du commentaire qu'Hermione avait fait dans sa précédente entrée qui disait qu'elle serait à l'école avec l'enfant qui avait tué Voldemort.

"Donc Harry est...", dit-elle avant qu'un sanglot ne l'interrompe et qu'elle mette sa tête dans ses mains.

James s'avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie?", demanda-t-il inquiet, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de James et parla d'une voix grave et sérieuse qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas l'habitude d'entendre, mais qui rappelait à Hermione le Sirius Black qu'elle connaissait dans son temps.

"Jamesie, je crois que ton fils est le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort"

Les yeux de James s'arrondirent devant l'évidence et il regarda à tour de rôle Lily et Hermione.

"Dis moi que c'est une coïncidence. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu veux dire que Lily va mourir l'année prochaine?"

Ginny regarda, impuissante, ce pauvre homme qui venait d'apprendre que sa femme, la femme qu'il avait aimé depuis sa première année à Poudlard, la femme qu'il avait essayé de convaincre de sortir avec lui pendant tant d'années et qui avait enfin accepté, la femme qu'il avait épousé et qui portait maintenant son enfant, allait mourir tragiquement des mains du plus grand mage noir dans un peu plus d'une année...

"Pour sauver son fils...", murmura-t-il alors en regardant Lily tendrement avec une sorte de... fierté dans le regard. "Mais, j'étais où ce jour là?", demanda-t-il.

C'était vraiment beau de voir à quel point James aimait Lily. Aussi, la révélation suivante n'allait pas paraître absurde et le réconforterait dans le fait qu'il avait essayé de les sauver tous les deux.

"Tu... Tu était là aussi, James", déclara Hermione en regardant ses genoux. Puis elle leva la tête et voyant que James la fixait, attendant qu'elle continue, elle reprit. "Tu étais là. Quand Voldemort est arrivé chez vous, vous étiez dans le salon. Harry était dans son lit. Tu as entendu le portail et a ordonné à Lily de monter chercher Harry et de s'enfuir. Tu t'es bien battu, James. Tu as tenu bon pendant un moment, mais tu étais à bout de force et il t'a eu par surprise. Je... Je suis désolée"

Hermione avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas facile de parler de sa propre mort à un homme qui était bien vivant et qui avait autant de joie de vivre et de foie en l'humanité que James en avait. Elle entendait Sirius et Remus renifler à côté d'elle, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de James.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, mais Lily n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle était encore dans la chambre d'Harry quand il est monté à l'étage, mais elle n'a même pas essayé de se battre. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir."

James hocha de la tête et Lily releva la tête, les yeux rougit, l'air déterminé. "Ca n'arrivera pas cette fois! Harry ne grandira pas sans ses parents. Nous allons combattre ce pourri, le trouver avant qu'il ne nous trouve et l'exterminer."

Hermione sourit "C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Pour vous aider à le combattre et pour que vous puissiez voir ce qu'est la vie d'Harry et d'autres personnes que vous connaissez si les choses ne s'arrangent pas, afin de vous donner de la motivation pour le faire."

**"Après une petite conversation (où j'étais la seule à parler) sur les différentes maison de Poudlard, Dumbledore et mes livres de cours, je me suis levée et ai continuer ma recherche de crapaud avec Neville. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à le retrouver avant l'arrivée du train. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant avec les barques dans la crique que j'entendis Hagrid, le gardien de Poudlard, demander à qui était le crapaud qui se trouvait dans notre barque. Vraiment. Arrivés devant la grosse porte d'entrée de Poudlard, Hagrid frappa trois coups retentissant à la porte. Stress. Nervosité. Est-ce que j'allais être assez bien? La porte s'ouvrit alors."**

Ginny referma le livre dans un claquement qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

"Je suis déçue. Le peu qu'on parle de moi c'est pour dire que je suis une petite fille timide. Vivement le deuxième carnet!"

Hermione lui sourit.

"Je sais, mais en même temps tu ne m'as même pas regardée. Je n'allais pas faire un discours sur toi dans mon journal."

Ginny tira la langue à son amie et porta un main à son ventre.

"J'ai faim!"

"Moi aussi!", s'exclama Sirius Black comme si c'était une coïncidence. "Et si on mangeait", demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant dans ma direction.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est pas chez moi ici!"


	6. Le Choixpeau Magique

**Hello Everybody :)**

Une semaine que je n'ai pas posté... C'est un temps relativement normal, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire attendre si longtemps voyons ! Il faut suivre le fil de l'histoire :)

Alors voici mon nouveau chapitre. Eeeet c'est toujours Sirius/Hermione en tête, même si j'ai eu une deuxième demande pour du Remus/Hermione par une nouvelle lectrice. Soooo à vos claviers si vous voulez changer ça. ^^

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras" (d'ailleurs je vais tenter un nouveau style d'écriture de journal pour pouvoir avoir les dialogues, dîtes moi si ça passe ou si je reprend comme avant dans le prochain chapitre.)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: Le Choixpeau Magique**

Après avoir mangé, tout le monde se rassit en cercle dans le salon des Potter. L'ambiance n'était pas encore très amicale entre les maraudeurs et Severus, mais ils avaient fait un effort pour l'inclure le plus possible dans les conversations, lui demandant parfois son avis sur certains sujets.

Hermione était assez fière d'elle. Elles avaient déjà commencé à changer un peu le futur, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

"Et si on continuait l'histoire?" demanda une Ginny impatiente. "Pas que j'apparais que dans le deuxième carnet, mais c'est tout comme."

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et Remus attrapa le livre pour lire le chapitre suivant.

"Tiens, c'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas de dates sur cette entrée", déclara-t-il en essayant de regarder sur la page précédente s'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose.

"Oh, c'est parce que c'est la même journée. En fait, je crois que j'ai arrêté de mettre les dates par la suite."

**"Le professeur McGonagall nous ouvrit. Je me rendis alors compte, face aux regards que lui lançaieent les autres élèves, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de la connaître. Harry, par contre, avait eu l'air de connaître Hagrid, qui nous avait amené jusqu'ici. Peut-être que chaque professeur s'occupait d'un élève différent. En y repensant, cette idée était ridicule. Cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait au moins une quarantaine de professeur dans l'école, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. D'après ce que j'avais lu, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine."**

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, ...", commença Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts, énumérant les professeurs de l'école.

"C'est bon Sirius, c'est pas la peine", l'interrompit Ginny.

"En plus, on n'a pas eu les mêmes professeurs que vous pour la plupart.", continua Hermione avant de faire un signe à Remus.

**"J'eus un choc en voyant l'entrée du château. Si le hall d'entrée était si somptueux, j'étais pressée de voir le reste de l'école. McGonagall nous emmena dans une petite salle à l'autre extrémité du hall d'entrée, on nous étions affreusement serrés. C'était sûrement une sorte de salle d'attente avant la répartition. Je pouvais aisément entendre le bruit des élèves plus âgés, qui se trouvaient derrière la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.**

**Alors que le professeur McGonagall nous souhaitait la bienvenue et nous expliquait les différentes maisons, je regardai autour de moi, tout en gardant une oreille tendue au cas où elle parlerait de quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je vis l'inquiétude dans le regard de mes camarades. Quand McGonagall nous dit de mettre de l'ordre dans nos tenues avant de partir, j'aperçus Harry Potter essayer d'applatir ses cheveux, ainsi que sur Ron et Neville, qui étaient complètement débraillés."**

"Il peut essayer de s'aplatir les cheveux autant qu'il veut, s'il a hérité du gêne Potter, c'est une cause perdue.", soupira James.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Mais non voyons, Cornedrue !", dit-il en riant.

**"- Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence!, dit-elle avant de s'en aller. **

**Je regardai alors à nouveau dans la direction des trois seules personnes avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de parler depuis mon arrivée dans le train. Je n'étais pas une personne très sociable de base, alors je ne me faisais pas facilement des amis et ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder de nouvelles personnes. **

**Alors que je réfléchissais à une manière intelligente de me rapprocher d'eux pour leur parler, j'entendis un bout de leur conversation et ne put m'empêcher de rire. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils étaient en train de paniquer sur la manière dont la répartition serait faite. Les frères de Ron lui aurait expliqué que cela faisait très mal."**

"Ses frères ont l'air de vrais maraudeurs", s'exclama alors Remus, ce qui fit grogner Severus, qui avait l'habitude d'être la cible des jeunes hommes, et qui ne souhaitait cela à personne d'autre.

"Ils sont... C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient être considérés comme la nouvelle génération des maraudeurs. Ils ont même ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes après leurs études à Poudlard", répondit Ginny, très fière de ses deux frères.

Hermione n'était pourtant pas dupe. Ginny devrait souffrir d'entendre parler de Fred alors qu'il était mort un an auparavant. Elle avait toujours été très proches de tous ses frères, étant la seule fille de la famille, et même si elle en avait cinq autres, en perdre un était quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi. Néanmoins, elle tint bon et ne fit aucune remarque.

**"Après une visite des fantômes de Poudlard, qui avait effrayé la moitié des élèves qui n'étaient pas habitués à en voir, et qui n'y croyait sûrement pas avant leur apparition soudaine dans la pièce, McGonagall revint nous chercher et nous fit nous mettre en rang derrière elle. Une fois la petite porte passée, j'entrai dans une énorme pièce. Un grand réfectoire avec quatre longues tables où les étudiants des autres années étaient déjà installés. Leurs regards qui nous suivaient tout le long de la traversée de la pièce me mit mal à l'aise, mais je ne laissai rien paraître, relevant la tête et fixant le ciel au-dessus de ma tête. **

**- C'est un plafond magique, murmurai-je à ma voisine. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard."**

**Elle eut l'air perplexe, mais ne répondit pas. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le côté et vit Ron Weasley me regarder avec un air moqueur, ce qui me fit baisser instantanément la tête, trouvant soudainement un très grand intérêt à mes chaussures."**

"A cause de Ron?", se moqua Ginny.

"Oh, c'est bon", déclara Hermione en tirant la langue à son amie.

**J'arrivai à l'avant de la salle et vit le professeur McGonagall installer un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret. C'était le choixpeau magique qui allait nous répartir dans les quatre différentes maisons. Soudainement, une fissure s'élargit à l'avant du chapeau, qui se mit à chanter:**

_**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême **_  
_**Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit **_  
_**Je veux bien me manger moi-même **_  
_**Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi **_  
_**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides **_  
_**Font pâl'figure auprès de moi **_  
_**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, **_  
_**Chacun se soumet à mon choix. **_  
_**Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête **_  
_**Le Choixpeau a toujours raison **_  
_**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête **_  
_**Pour connaître votre maison. **_  
_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor **_  
_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux, **_  
_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts **_  
_**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. **_  
_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, **_  
_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal **_  
_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler **_  
_**Et leur patience est proverbiale. **_  
_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi **_  
_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être **_  
_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits **_  
_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître. **_  
_**Vous finirez à Serpentard **_  
_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin, **_  
_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards **_  
_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. **_  
_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant **_  
_**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein **_  
_**Tu seras en de bonnes mains Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**_

_****_**Cette chanson fut suivit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement."**

"Jamais compris pourquoi on applaudissait un vêtement, magique ou pas", s'exclama alors Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers elle les yeux ronds. Elle s'était attendue à une remarque de ce type, mais elle l'avait plutôt imaginée sortir de la bouche de Sirius.

"Parce que c'est un chapeau intelligent. Il arrive à inventer des chansons et lire dans les pensées des gens", lui répondit alors Remus.

"Parce que quelqu'un a jeté un sort dessus. Tu penses pas que le chapeau est né avec une conscience quand même ? C'est juste un bout de tissus."

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny s'énervait sur le sujet. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le genou de son amie et fronça les sourcils, lui montrant que son état la déconcertait quelques peu. Ginny l'écarta d'un mouvement de main et croisa les bras, fixant Remus, qui reprit sa lecture, mal à l'aise.

"**Le professeur McGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade en tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans la main. C'est marrant de se dire que les sorciers écrivent sur des parchemins avec des vraies plumes et des encriers tout de même."**

"Comment ça?", questionna Sirius.

"Les modlus écrivent avec des stylos. Des bouts de... plastique... ou de bois... ça dépend du genre de stylo. L'encre est à l'intérieur et il n'y a pas besoin de tremper la plume dans un encrier toutes les trente secondes.", répondit Lily.

"Oh intéressant. Ils auraient pu nous donner des trucs comme ça pour les examens. Ca aurait éviter les crampes et les taches sur les parchemins.", s'exclama alors James.

**"- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence.**

**Et elle appela, à tour de rôle, les premières années dans l'ordre alphabétique. Quand vint mon tour, je n'étais plus tout à fait sûre de moi. J'avais vraiment envie d'aller à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, et j'avais peur que le choixpeau ne m'envoie dans une des deux autres maisons."**

"Ce qui, finalement, est tout bonnement impossible", déclara Sirius.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en tournant sa tête vers lui. "Et pourquoi ça, je te prie?", demanda-t-elle.

"C'est logique. Etant donné ce que j'ai cru comprendre de ta personne, tu es quelqu'un de loyal, courageux. Tu as définitivement ta place à Gryffondor. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu étais très intelligente et que tu avais lu tous tes livres avant la rentrée. Tu peux donc être à Serdaigle. Tu as trop de personnalité pour aller à Poufsouffle (désolée), et comme tes parents sont moldus, tu as très peu de chance de te retrouver à Serpentard"

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

"Tu es prêt à parier?"

Soudainement, Sirius parût moins sûr de lui. Si Hermione voulait parier dessus, c'est qu'elle n'était peut-être dans aucune de ces deux maisons. Mais, commençant à la connaître un peu, il était sûr que c'était du bluff.

"Je parierais tout mon coffre", cria-t-il.

"Si tu le dis. Pas de problème. Ce qui est pratique, c'est que je connais déjà le numéro de ton coffre"

Sirius blanchit et se tourna vers Remus, attendant le verdict.

**"- Granger, Hermione!**

**En entendant mon nom, je relevai rapidement la tête et courut presque jusqu'au tabouret pour enfoncer le chapeau sur ma tête. **

**"GRYFFONDOR!"**

"Yyyeeeeeess!", cria Sirius.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

**"A mon grand soulagement, Harry, Ron et Neville furent, eux aussi, envoyés à Gryffondor. Au moins, je connaîtrais quelques personnes dans ma classe, même si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être très appreciée. Bien entendu, quand les gens avaient entendu le nom d'Harry Potter, ils eurent tous la même réaction: se tourner vers leur voisin de table pour chuchoter des "je te l'avais dit" ou des "Potter? Elle a dit Harry Potter?"."**

"Yeeeeess!", cria James à son tour, imitant Sirius, quand il entendit que son fils était à Gryffondor.

"Le pauvre. Ça ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec tous ces gens autour qui regardent ses moindres faits et gestes, qui le prennent pour un héro, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.", murmura Lily.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. "Tu rigoles? C'est le rêve de tout le monde d'être connu et populaire sans avoir à rien faire pour le devenir."

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

"Le petit est connu et admiré pour quelque chose qu'il a fait et dont il ne se rappelle même pas. Il est populaire pour quelque chose qui s'est passé et qui a tué ses parents, au passage. C'est un orphelin et ça le rend extraordinaire aux yeux de tous. Tu crois vraiment que ça lui fait plaisir?"

"C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais apprécié le fait d'être admiré pour un acte pour lequel il n'a aucun mérite et qui a tué sa famille", ajouta Ginny en jouant avec une bague à son annulaire gauche.

Hermione sourit et s'approcha de Lily pour poser une main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas le pire de ce qui lui est arrivé, et il est toujours en vie. Enfin... Il l'est dans notre temps. Et il l'est définitivement dans le votre, dit-elle en souriant, regardant le ventre de Lily. Cette dernière lui sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Hermione se tourna alors vers Sirius, qui avait trouvé un intérêt particulier à l'observation du parquet du salon.

"Réfléchis un peu avant de parler la prochaine fois", dit-elle simplement avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

**"Quand tout le monde fut réparti, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se leva et s'approcha du centre de l'estrade, les bras largement ouverts et le visage rayonnant."**

"Waw... Il est encore là?", demanda un James choqué, essayant de calculer l'âge que pouvait bien avoir le directeur.

"Oui oui, monsieur Potter. Et je suis d'ailleurs encore là dans cette pièce aussi", dit-il en souriant.

James rougit et baissa la tête à son tour.

**"-Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie!"**

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Dumbledore pour dire quelque chose, puis haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture en voyant son ancien professeur sourire rêveusement.

**"La table se remplit alors de mets qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes, saucisses, lard, steack, gratin, pommes de terres, frites, légumes, sauces, ketchup et... bonbons à la menthe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commencer un régime. Si je ne voulais pas finir obèse, il allait falloir que je fasse très attention pendant les sept prochaines années.**

**—Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant, soupira le fantôme à fraise en regardant Harry ****trancher son steak. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien mangé. Je ****n'en ai pas besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque... Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: Sir ****Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor. **

**—Je vous connais, s'exclama Ron. Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. C'est bien vous, Nick ****Quasi-Sans-Tête ? **

**—Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, dit le fantôme d'un air pincé. **

**—Quasi-Sans-Tête ? l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Comment ****peut-on être quasi sans tête ? **

**Sir Nicholas sembla offensé. Visiblement, la conversation ne se déroulait pas selon ses vœux. **

**—Comme ceci, dit-il d'une voix agacée. **

**Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Sa tête bascula alors vers la ****droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. ****Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, sans réussir à terminer le travail."**

"Et un très bon appétit, bien sûr. Il nous a fait la même chose quand Sirius lui a demandé en première année. C'est vraiment pas appétissant", déclara Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"**La conversation se poursuivit sur le Baron Sanglant, fantôme des Serpentard. Apparemment personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était couvert de sang, parce que personne n'avait jamais osé lui poser directement la question."**

"Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un le sache à part lui d'ailleurs", déclara alors Lily.

"Si... Nous on le sait", lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

James et Sirius la regardèrent abasourdis qu'elle sache quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas sur Poudlard.

"Il me l'a même dit lui même", continua-t-elle exprès pour eux en voyant leur tête.

**"Puis les desserts apparurent sur la table: crèmes glacées, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises. Vive le cholestérol!"**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Sirius et Ginny qui se léchaient les babines face à cette énumération de sucreries. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie. Qu'était-il arrivé à Ginny ? Venant de Ron, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. D'ailleurs, venant de n'importe quel Weasley autre que Ginny, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais imité ses frères dans leur relation étrange avec la nourriture.

**"S'en suivit une conversation sur les différentes familles. J'appris que Seamus était moitié-moitié, comme il disait. Neville, par contre, n'avait pas grandit avec ses parent, mais était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Il vivait avec sa grand mère et ses oncles apparement. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, trop occupée à poser des questions sur les cours à Percy, le grand frère de Ron.**

**Soudainement, Harry avait crié en plaquant une main sur son front, ce qui avait coupé toutes les conversations. Sa cicatrice avait l'air de lui faire mal. C'est étrange. Les cicatrices ne sont pas sensées être douloureuses. Surtout dix ans après un accident. Peut-être que c'était une cicatrice spéciale.**

**Pour une raison étrange, il se mit à poser des questions sur les différents professeurs, dont un, Quirrel, qu'il connaissait apparemment déjà pour l'avoir croisé au chemin de traverse, et un autre, qui était apparemment le professeur de potion, et qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Harry. Je me demandai d'où il pouvait bien connaître cette homme étant donné qu'il ne connaissait apparemment rien au monde sorcier. Ce soudain intérêt pour les professeurs devait être un moyen de détourner l'attention des gens de sa cicatrice, mais, pour ma part, je restai concernée."**

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange cette histoire de cicatrice", dit alors Lily en posant une main sur son ventre. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire cette fois-ci. Nous allons te sauver", déclara-t-elle.

Ginny agrippa alors le poignet d'Hermione et la regarda avec un air paniqué. "Après le chapitre, il faut que je te parle", chuchota-t-elle à son amie.

"De toute façon, je pense qu'on ira dormir après ce chapitre. Tout le monde à l'air un peu fatigué."

Ginny hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent à nouveau vers Remus.

**"Entre temps, Dumbledore s'était levé, et la salle s'était tue, comme par magie (oui).**

**- ****Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore ****dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année ****doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui ****entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. **

**Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley. **

**—Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire ****des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se ****fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur ****maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette ****année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins ****que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."**

"Très charmant", chuchota Lily en observant Dumbledore du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer.

**"Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège! Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y:**

_**Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, **_  
_**Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, **_  
_**Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve **_  
_**Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, **_  
_**On veut avoir la tête bien pleine **_  
_**Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine **_  
_**Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, **_  
_**Qui mijote dans nos crânes, **_  
_**Oblige-nous à tout étudier, **_  
_**Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, **_  
_**Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse **_  
**_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._ **

**Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les ****derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie."**

"Remus, tu n'as même pas chanté", se plaignit Sirius.

"Non... Mais c'est parce que je savais que vous vous en chargeriez très bien pour moi", déclara-t-il en souriant à ses amis.

**"Une fois le repas terminé et la chanson chantée, Dumbledore nous envoya tous dans nos dortoirs. Nous suivîmes donc Percy, qui nous conduisit à notre dortoir, qui se trouvait au septième étage du château. J'aurais peut-être dû dessiner un plan, parce qu'avec le nombre de tapisseries et de couloirs que l'on avait emprunté, je ne savais même plus dans quelle partie du château je me trouvais."**

"Heureusement que d'autres se sont chargés de ça pour nous. Dommage qu'on ne l'ait trouvé que plus tard", dit Hermione en jetant un regard aux trois maraudeurs, qui la regardaient bouche-bée avant qu'un large sourire ne remplace leurs airs étonnés.

"Donc vous l'avez trouvée", lui répondit mystérieusement James.

Lily roula des yeux. Tout le monde dans cette pièce connaissait l'existence de cette carte, mais il fallait encore qu'il se la joue mystérieux, pour faire croire qu'il avait un grand secret à garder. Quel gamin!

**"Après avoir évité Peeves, un autre fantôme de Poudlard, nous arrivâmes enfin à la porte du dortoir, et après avoir donné le mot de passe, Percy nous fit entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante avec plusieurs tables, des canapés dispersés dans la salle et une cheminée. Deux escaliers montaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, dans les différents dortoirs.**

**Sans demander mon reste, et ayant dans l'esprit de me lever tôt pour ne pas louper une miette de cette aventure et de ce château, je partis me coucher directement, ne prenant pas part à la discussion de mes copines de chambre."**

"Associable", lui lança Ginny.

Remus reposa le carnet sur la table et s'étira avec un bâillement.

"Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher", déclara-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

"Oui, je pense aussi. Lily, James. Y aurait-il moyen de dormir quelque part ici où est-ce qu'il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit?", demanda poliment Hermione, espérant qu'ils ne les fassent pas sortir chercher une auberge à cette heure.

"Il n'y a aucun souci pour dormir ici. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un d'autre veut dormir ici, nous avons deux chambre d'amis. L'une est occupée en ce moment par Sirius, mais l'autre est libre. Vous pouvez vous y installer."

Ginny et Hermione les remercièrent, et alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

"Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?", demanda-t-elle à son amie.


	7. Les Doutes de Ginny

**Salut tout le monde **

Vous avez été nombreuses à réagir sur le cas de Ginny. Vous avez toutes eu la même idée en tête. Marrant... Néanmoins, ce n'est pas de ça dont elle veut parler avec Hermione. Désolée ^^ Le chapitre n'est pas très long, parce que c'est juste une petite intermède entre deux lectures... Merci :)

Pour ce qui est du couple, malgré trois demandes de Hermione Remus, Hermione Sirius est toujours en tête. Et aucune demande spéciale autre que ces deux couples.

Quoiqu'il en soit. Pas trop de blabla. De toute façon, personne ne les lit vraiment quand ils sont trop longs ;). Et place au chapitre!

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tout comme les autres éléments que vous pouvez reconnaître, comme les lieux et l'histoire des personnages :) Tout ce travail est à J.K. Rowling etc etc...

**"Lecture du journal en gras" (d'ailleurs je vais tenter un nouveau style d'écriture de journal pour pouvoir avoir les dialogues, dîtes moi si ça passe ou si je reprend comme avant dans le prochain chapitre.)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7: Les Doutes de Ginny**

Hermione s'installa à nouveau dans un canapé, et attira Ginny à côté d'elle.

"Ouf... C'était une grosse soirée", s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que son amie ne prenait pas la parole et avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

"Oui", répondit simplement Ginny, se tordant les doigts, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

Hermione connaissait Ginny depuis presque dix ans, et elle était sa meilleure amie depuis presque sept ans. Elle n'avait jamais réagit de cette manière. Quelque chose devait vraiment l'angoisser pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu perturber la rouquine.

"Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe?", demanda-t-elle alors de but en blanc, ne voulant pas réfléchir toute seule à la raison qui pouvait pousser Ginny à être aussi angoissée, et en arriver à de mauvaises conclusions.

"Je... Je sais pas comment expliquer... Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de lire ces carnets? De changer le passé?", demanda-t-elle alors en relevant la tête et en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus, que la jeune femme posa sa tête dans ses mains et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, avant de continuer à parler.

"Je veux dire. Imagine que toute cette histoire change effectivement le futur. Qu'on leur parle des Orcruxes, qu'ils les trouvent et les détruisent, qu'ils ne meurent pas quand Harry est un bébé, que Sirius ne parte pas à Azkaban. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas tout changer? Harry n'aurait peut-être pas le même caractère, la même façon d'être ou de penser."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne comprend pas. Ginny, est-ce que tu es avec Harry parce qu'il est celui qui a battu Voldemort? Est-ce que c'est à cause de sa célébrité? Je ne crois pas non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne serais pas avec lui s'il n'avait pas tous ses problèmes?", demanda-t-elle.

"Hermione. Avoue-le! La première fois que tu lui as parlé, tu t'es intéressée à lui parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Tu es devenue amie avec lui parce que Quirrel a fait entrer un troll parce qu'il était possédé par Voldemort. Ce sont toutes les aventures que tu as vécues avec Harry, le fait que vous avez si souvent frôlé la mort, qui fait que vous êtes si proches."

Hermione se massa les tempes. Dans un sens, Ginny n'avait pas tord. Est-ce qu'ils auraient vraiment fini par être amis si Harry n'avait pas été Harry?

"Et moi... La relation que j'ai avec Harry est surtout due au fait qu'il n'a pas de famille. S'il avait eu des parents, un parrain, une famille aimante, il n'aurait pas passé autant de temps chez moi. Il venait parce que notre maison lui donnait le sentiment qu'il avait une famille. Je me suis, en premier lieu, intéressée à lui parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Tout le monde le sait. Mes sentiments ont changé par la suite en le voyant tous les jours à l'école et surtout à la maison, mais si dans ce futur il ne devient pas l'ami de Ron. Si je ne le remarque pas au premier abord et que je n'ai ensuite pas l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître?"

Hermione prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes et tenta de la réconforter. Ginny avait raison. Il y avait des possibilités que le prochain futur ne soit pas du tout le même que leur passé en tout points. Il est possible qu'elles retournent chez elle et qu'elles se retrouvent dans un environnement qui ne leur est pas du tout familier. Cependant, est-ce que le nombre de morts qu'elles pouvaient éviter ne valaient pas la peine de faire quelques sacrifices?

"Ginny... Si en rentrant chez nous tu n'es pas avec Harry, c'est que votre relation n'était pas aussi réelle que ce que j'ai pu imaginer, de ce que tu as pu imaginer? Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour que Harry et toi étiez fait pour être ensemble? Si c'est le cas, il sera toujours là quand nous rentrerons."

Elle vit que ces mots entraient petit à petit dans l'esprit de son amie, qui relevait doucement la tête.

"Tu crois? J'espère que tu as raison.", déclara-t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux. "Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui."

"Je sais", lui dit Hermione en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer, comme elle avait vu Molly le faire si souvent, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Et si Harry n'est plus là, je pense que tu es capable de le retrouver où qu'il soit pour le ramener par la peau des fesses.", dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, suivie de près par Ginny.

"Tu as raison!"

"Allez... Et si on allait dormir maintenant? Demain est une longue journée."

Ginny hocha la tête et suivit Hermione à l'étage.

* * *

"Elle s'est endormie?"

Hermione sursauta en entendant une voix si proche d'elle dans la pénombre du couloir, et se retourna violemment, baguette en main, avant de reconnaître Sirius Black. Il avait l'air inquiet, et pas du tout effrayé par la baguette qu'elle avait pointée sur lui, et qu'il écarta du revers de la main.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien?", demanda-t-elle en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

"Arrête. Tout le monde a remarqué l'état dans lequel elle s'est mise et le fait qu'elle a voulu te parler en privé après la lecture.", dit-il.

Puis elle vit du rose monter sur ses joues, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant sur le visage du Sirius Black qu'elle avait connu.

"Et puis... J'ai un peu entendu un bout de votre conversation quand j'ai été me chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine", avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

"Oh"

Quelle coïncidence qu'il ait eu soif justement au moment où Ginny et elle avaient une conversation privée dans le salon.

"Oui, elle va mieux.", dit-elle en hochant la tête.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, si on arrive vraiment à empêcher Voldemort de nuire et que Harry ne remarque pas Ginny, je serai là pour lui filer un coup de pouce. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il passe à côté d'une femme qui l'aime autant."

Hermione lui sourit, mais Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Par contre... Je crois que tu as fait une erreur dans les noms. Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de moi qui allait à Azkaban? Ce n'est pas possible, tu as du faire une erreur ou parler trop vite, non?", demanda-t-il

Hermione sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Il avait entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer cette histoire d'Azkaban, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Sirius.

"Euh... C'est à dire que... Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant"

Le visage de Sirius se mit à pâlire considérablement alors que ses yeux s'écartaient. Il la fixait, la bouche entrouverte, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait entendu. Alors il allait vraiment aller à Azkaban? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Ces années de rebellion contre sa famille pour finir comme eux? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Mais tu en entendras parler dans mes carnets. C'était lors de notre troisième année. Et si on peut arranger les choses dans ton temps, tu n'auras jamais à vivre cet enfer."

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait fermé la bouche, mais le sang ne lui était toujours pas revenu au visage, et il fixait un point sur le mur derrière Hermione, qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Combien de temps?", demanda-t-il alors doucement.

Hermione soupira. "Douze ans", répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Sirius hocha la tête, fixant toujours ce point imaginaire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait en face d'une coquille vide. Que l'âme de Sirius avait quitté son corps. Il était sonné. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Douze ans à Azkaban? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si atroce pour rester douze ans à Azkaban?

"Sirius", soupira Hermione en avançant sa main vers lui.

Mais Sirius fit un pas en arrière et sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se tourna doucement vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Puis il hocha la tête et se tourna pour entrer dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux, puis elle laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire passer Sirius de l'homme jovial, plein de vie et d'humour qu'il était à l'homme vide et triste qu'il était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout simplement nié? Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Avait-elle vraiment brisé Sirius Black?


End file.
